


Чем слово наше отзовется...

by Firesong



Series: Искажение Замысла [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Implied Slash, LOTR One String Fest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гимли/Леголас: 60 лет назад ты назвал меня орочьим ребёнком. Юмор приветствуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем слово наше отзовется...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на LOTR One String Fest, ограничение300-600 слов

\- Шестьдесят лет назад ты назвал меня орочьим ребенком!  
\- Это был неудачный портрет! Плохой работы!  
\- Мой отец делал этот медальон сам!  
\- Он помялся в драке. Его заплевали пауки. Там было ничего не разобрать!  
Ответ на кхуздуле, непечатно.  
\- Гимли, ну правда портрет был плохой. И я в него не вглядывался. И вообще, откуда ты узнал.  
\- Ха, блондинчик. Ты хочешь сказать, что у твоего отца есть еще сын?  
\- Н-нет... А почему...?  
\- Я слышал, как отец рассказывал матери, что в Лихолесье эльфийский принц назвал ее гоблином, а меня полу-орком. Так что если у вас там не водятся другие принцы..  
\- Гимли...  
\- Убери руки и не мешай мне сердиться!  
\- Гимли, я сожалею! Это в любом случае было недостойно сказано. Я был расстроен и не имел этого в виду?  
\- И чем же ты таким был расстроен, что принял честного гнома за гоблина?  
\- Твой гном клеился к моей эльфийке! А она на него смотрела! А я... в общем, она мне тогда нравилась.  
\- МОЙ ОТЕЦ клеился к эльфийке, ты, плод случайного опыления?  
\- НЕТ! Другой гном! Вас там целая толпа была, при чем здесь твой отец вообще, он смотрел на МЕНЯ!  
\- Заинтересовано???  
\- Сердито. Перестань уже, а?  
\- Я шестьдесят лет мечтал, как встречу эту пад... эльфийского принца и выскажу все ему в лицо. Не мешай. Значит, ты приревновал эльфийку к гному и начал хамить всем направо и налево?  
\- Ну... почти.  
\- Так, я понял. Жаль мы уже ушли из Ривендела. Ничего, в следующий раз придем к эльфам - буду всем хамить направо и налево. Орками вас обзывать - никто всерьез не примет, а вот злобной ведьмой и колдуньей я кого-нибудь точно обзову.  
\- З-зачем? Гимли...  
\- А зачем тебе какая-то эльфийка нравилась? Я, может, тоже тебя ревную.  
\- Гимли, это когда было!  
\- Да когда бы не было. Все, я успокоился, но моя месть будет ужасна. Иди сюда.  
...  
\- Гимли...  
\- Мм?  
\- Погоди ты, дай сказать. Эльфам может не понравится, если ты так себя поведешь. Не надо, а?  
\- Ну наконец-то дошло. Гномам тоже не понравилось. Так что я все равно отомщу. Переживут.


End file.
